


Мыльные пузыри

by S_DALI_R



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_DALI_R/pseuds/S_DALI_R
Summary: Ривай попросил у Эрена разрешение побрить ему ноги





	Мыльные пузыри

Мыльная пена покрывала ногу от щиколотки до колена. Запах обычного хозяйственного мыла немного портил впечатление, но Ривай старался о нем не думать. Он крепко держал Эрена за ногу. Тот сидел на краю ванны и со смешанным выражением на лице наблюдал за происходящим. Наверное, он мало что понимал. Да и сам Ривай тоже. Ему просто захотелось… побрить Эрену ноги.

Это назревало давно. И в какой-то момент Ривай не выдержал, пришел к нему в подвал и сказал прямо: 

— Я хочу побрить тебе ноги.

Эрен стоял в трусах и майке, и Ривай не мог не скользнуть взглядом от бедер к икрам. 

— Да, конечно, — легко согласился Эрен.

— Это нужно для тренировки? — все же спросил Эрен. На его щеках играл легкий румянец.

— Мне просто захотелось.

— Вот как…

Кажется, честный ответ сбил Эрена с мысли.

— А ты думал это для чего-то надо?

— Я ожидал чего-то такого от майора Ханджи, но не… — Эрен не договорил и вздрогнул.

Бритва коснулась кожи. Ривай провел полоску снизу вверх и, собрав мыльную пену, оставил светлую дорожку на коже. Промыв бритву, он повторно провел по обнаженной коже, убирая оставшиеся волоски. Погладив пальцами по чистому участку, убедился, что ничего не пропустил.

Следующая полоска далась легче. Ривай перестал терзаться неуместными мыслями о том, что он совершает огромную ошибку. Было неправильно прикасаться к Эрену вне штатных отношений, пусть и с его разрешения. Да, Ривай мечтал приласкать Эрена, как любовника, и иногда разрешал себе потрогать Эрена за зад. Он давно питал к нему чувства и пытался их подавить. Получалось отлично. Вот только Эрен пробирался в сны и вытворял там то, что в жизни не решился бы. Да и откуда, если Эрену всего лишь восемнадцать. Ривай не хотел думать, что Эрен шлялся по борделям или набирался опыта с кем-то в своем подвале.

Наверное, глупо было все это делать. Но утолить жажду прикосновений было первостепенной необходимостью. Именно так все начиналось во снах: сперва они просто стояли рядом, потом соприкасались, потом целовались. И вот уже через два месяца Эрен снился обнаженным и в полной боевой готовности. Контролировать сны Ривай пытался, но за те четыре часа, которые он спал, Эрен вытягивал из Ривая все то, что тот скрывал. Никто из них не сопротивлялся — во сне можно позволить себе все. И Ривай поддался.

Как оказалось — зря. Потому что желать Эрена в реальности стало невыносимо, как и прятать свои чувства. И тем не менее Ривай старался вести себя как обычно.  
Вот только эти ноги… Эти чертовы соблазнительные ноги все портили!

И Ривай дал отмашку. Черт с ним, он сделает это, а потом выкинет все из головы.

Хреново было то, что это ничуть не сработало: дорвавшись до ног Эрена, Ривай захотел большего. Как рассказать об этом Эрену? Рассказать прямо, конечно же. Но Эрен мог подчиниться его словам, как приказу, что именно так надо сделать, потому что кому-то вышестоящему стрельнуло в голову провести очередной эксперимент. Угу, с бритыми ногами и лобком.  
Черт возьми.

Ривай сейчас понимал, как все выглядело со стороны: он сидел перед Эреном на коленях, сосредоточенно водил бритвой по белой от пены ноге, а Эрен безучастно наблюдал за его движениями.

— Разрешите вопрос, — неожиданно сказал Эрен.

— Разрешаю. — Ривай взял тряпку и протер ногу.

— А почему вам захотелось сделать именно… это?

Ривай максимально медленно и нежно ощупал ногу. Он с трудом подавил порыв наклониться ниже и взять пальцы в рот, пососать и забраться зыком между ними.  
Черт возьми. Это труднее, чем он думал.

— Захотелось, — повторил Ривай и отпустил гладкую и невероятно притягательную ногу. — Ты никогда не брил ноги?

— Нет. А надо?

— Ты против?

— Это немного… смущает, — ответил Эрен. — Я и сам мог бы все сделать… — Поймав взгляд Ривая, Эрен закончил: — ...но лучше вы, да.

— Тебе не нравится?

Эрен не ответил.

Ривай закончил со второй ногой, напоследок ощупав ее со всех сторон. Все же у Эрена очень приятные ноги: натренированные мышцы хотелось сжимать сильнее и мять их в руках. Ривай едва не застонал от этих ощущений: по телу растекались приятные волны удовлетворения.

— Капитан? — позвал совсем тихо Эрен.

— Снимай штаны.

— Спасибо, что показали, но дальше я сам…

— Я сказал: снимай штаны.

До этого закатанные до колена штаны не мешали, но нужно было закончить начатое. Тем более Риваю было мало.Эрен вздохнул, поднялся, потоптался на тряпке, чтобы лишняя влага впиталась.

— Вместе с трусами?

— Да.

— Как скажете. — Эрен разделся, отбросил в сторону одежду и вновь сел на край ванны. — Я готов. Продолжайте.

Ривай поднял голову: лицо Эрена было красным, глаза прикрыты, а нижняя губа закушена. Ее тут же захотелось попробовать на вкус.

— Тебя это смущает?

— Нет. Вы и майор Ханджи столько раз меня видели голым, что мне уже нечего бояться.

Эрен частенько лежал на столе Ханджи раздетым, что стесняться было глупо. Но сейчас ситуация совсем другая: они вдвоем, и никаких экспериментов.

— Тогда все было иначе.

— А сейчас что-то изменилось?

Риваю показалось, что Эрен усмехнулся.

 

— Да. Я делаю это по собственному желанию, удовлетворяя свои потребности, а не исследовательские. 

Ривай намылил левое бедро Эрена, чувствуя, как руки легко скользят по коже. Возбуждение усилилось, но Ривай заставлял думать себя о любой чепухе, лишь бы не завалиться с Эреном в ванну.

— По-моему, — Эрен нагнулся и понизил голос до шепота: — Вы сейчас как раз исследуете мои бедра.

— Возможно.

— Еще немного, и доберетесь до моего члена, — продолжил мягко Эрен. — Тоже будете исследовать?

Ладони остановились в опасной близости от паха. Ривай вскинул голову и встретился с глазами Эрена, в которых плясали искорки веселья.

— Заткнись.

— И наслаждайся, да? — все так же продолжил Эрен. — Как скажете, капитан.

Ривай старался не смотреть в лицо Эрену, но он чувствовал на себе этот насмешливый взгляд.

— Разрешите вопрос, капитан Ривай, — не выдержав и минуты тишины, спросил Эрен.

— Разрешаю.

— А что вы будете брить после ног?

Ривай медленно отнял от кожи бритву и сказал:

— Твою голову, если ты не перестанешь задавать глупые вопросы.

Эрен оброс за последние годы, но стричься явно не собирался. Он иногда забирал отросшие до плеч волосы в хвост, не желая тратить на них свое время.

— О, я всегда мечтал о такой же стрижке, как у вас. Жду с нетерпением.

Твою ж мать. Этот пацан точно испытывал его терпение. Ему происходящее доставляло удовольствие, что ли?

— Налысо побрею, — пригрозил Ривай.

— А вы не будете путать меня с Конни?

— Тебя хрен с кем спутаешь.

— Узнаете меня из тысячи?

— Да.

— Это точно любовь, — заключил Эрен.

— Ты — мое задание, Эрен, и я обязан тебя узнавать хоть из миллиона таких же идиотов, похожих на тебя.

— Но я один такой.

Ривай вздохнул, соглашаясь:

— Ты один такой.

— Значит, это любовь.

— Это не любовь, а работа. — Ривай закончил с одной ногой, специально не задерживаясь у паха. Иначе Эрен начнет выдавать еще более каверзные умозаключения.

— Хм, любопытно, — и Эрен замолчал.

Ривай наконец-то смог продолжить свое занятие. Пену с рук приходилось часто смывать, иначе бритва выскальзывала из пальцев. Эрен раздвинул ноги, чтобы было легче добираться до труднодоступных мест. Его молчание нервировало, но вскоре Ривай вновь увлекся процессом и даже начал наслаждаться им.

Когда дело дошло до паха, Ривай остановился. Он слабо представлял этот момент. Вернее, он представлял что угодно — от того, как вбирает член в рот и сосет его, чувствуя, как член разбухает от прилившей крови, до Эрена между своих ног, который приводит в порядок его собственную мошонку (которая и так была в полном порядке). Но вовсе не как начнет брить его мошонку.

— Помочь?

— Нет, сам справлюсь.

— Но ведь любимым надо помогать.

— Откуда такие идиотские выводы? — Ривай посмотрел на Эрена. На его лице расплылась чересчур довольная улыбка.

— Вы любите свою работу, — а так как я — ваша работа, и вы сами об этом сказали, — значит, вы меня любите.

— Ты у Ханджи этого нахватался? — Ривай опустил взгляд на пах Эрена и ругнулся про себя. — Делать выводы из ничего?

— Я могу вам помочь.

Не спрашивая разрешения, Эрен взял свободную ладонь Ривая и положил на свой член, сжал его с ладонью и показательно застонал, запрокинув голову. Мыло выпало из другой ладони, кровь прилила к лицу и паху.  
Идиотское желание сделало все только хуже.

— Все очень легко… Вот так.

Эрен держал руку крепко, то сжимал, то разжимал, и Ривай ощущал слишком отчетливо, как член становился толще. Во рту пересохло.  
Хрен с ним, ведь именно этого Ривай и хотел.

Он отложил мыло и быстро смыл пену с рук. Подался вперед, обхватил мокрой рукой член Эрена и вобрал его в рот. Горячий, влажный, большой — Ривай ощупывал его языком, слушая, как Эрен тихо стонал от удовольствия.

Выпустив член, Ривай провел языком от головки до основания. Волоски в паху щекотали нос, и Ривай подавил позыв чихнуть. Он несколько раз несильно прихватил губами член, вырвав из Эрена приглушенные вскрики.

— Мне нравится, — заключил Эрен и нагнулся вперед. Его ладони обхватили Ривая за затылок и надавили, побуждая продолжать.

Ривай продолжал. Он с удовольствием облизывал стоявший член Эрена, посасывал головку, чувствуя вкус выступившей смазки, и не испытывал никакого отвращения. Ему не хотелось прекратить сейчас же и почистить зубы с хозяйственным мылом, чтобы забыть об этом грязном вкусе. И все было именно так, как он хотел: жарко, влажно, быстро и вкусно. Ему это нравилось, отчего голова кружилась.

— Я сейчас…

Эрен застонал и кончил, сжав плечи Ривая с такой силой, словно хотел вырвать кусок мышц. Вкус спермы Эрена Ривай не почувствовал. От нахлынувших эмоций, собственного стоявшего колом члена и темноты перед глазами вкусовые рецепторы отказали. Эрен часто дышал, завалившись на Ривая. Его ладони впивались в плечи, а дыхание ездило по затылку. 

— Это был… интересный опыт, — сказал Эрен, отдышавшись.

— Я тебя сейчас.

— Нет-нет, теперь моя очередь, капитан Ривай, — перебил Эрен. Он выпрямился и улыбнулся Риваю в лицо.

— Что ты задумал?

— Закрепляю свой опыт.

Эрен сел перед Риваем, толкнул его на спину — в бок впился кусок мыла, — и залез на бедра. Положил ладонь на выпиравший бугор в белоснежных штанах и сжал. Ривай против воли застонал.

— Капитан Ривай.

Ривай зажмурился. Если Эрен будет продолжать так обращаться, то у Ривая рефлексы выработаются. Черт возьми.

— Капитан Ривай. — За плечо тронули, слегка пошевелили и вновь повторили: — Капитан Ривай.

Ривай открыл глаза и проморгался. Перед ним стоял Эрен с тазиком горячей воды, полотенцем на плече и хозяйственным мылом. Он развернулся, поставил свою ношу на пол — все же у Эрена чертовски привлекательная задница, — и вновь повернулся к нему. От взгляда Ривая он вздрогнул, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Капитан Ривай, простите, что разбудил. — Эрен внимательно его осмотрел, остановился на пахе, слегка покраснел и отвел взгляд. — Я принес, что вы просили.

Ривай потер глаза. Неужели ему все приснилось? Вот черт. Из-за усталости он поддался своим желаниям, попросил прийти в комнату с мыльными принадлежностями и в итоге уснул. В штанах ощущался стояк. Эрен во сне снова устроил все по-своему. Не сказать, чтобы Риваю это не нравилось, наоборот, очень заводило. Жаль, настоящий Эрен никогда бы так не сделал.

— Эрен, — Ривай поднялся и потянулся, совершенно не стесняясь своего состояния.

— Да, капитан?

— Ты смелый?

— Вы мою смелость обычно называете глупым безрассудством, — заметил Эрен. Он старался не опускать взгляд ниже лица Ривая.

Ну да, вряд ли Эрен решится на что-то, что приснилось Риваю. Черт. Ривай даже не знал, хотелось ли ему чего-то такого от Эрена или нет. Жажда прикосновений вновь вернулась.

— Капитан Ривай, разрешите вопрос.

Ривай прогнал подальше чувство дежавю.

— Валяй.

— А вы смелый? Не на поле боя. Там-то понятно, что вы сильнейший и лучший, и вообще. Я про… обычную жизнь.

Ривай заинтересовался, с чего вдруг Эрен задал такой почти зеркальный вопрос.

— Почему тебя это заинтересовало?

— Просто… — Эрен вздохнул. — Неважно. — Он спрятал руки за спину.

— Мне важно. Отвечай.

— Просто… пытаюсь выяснить, кто в последнее время постоянно меня за задницу лапал, — ответил Эрен.

Твою налево. Ривай не знал, смеяться ему или плакать.

— Это был я. Устраивает?

— Нет.

Это что-то новенькое.

— Почему нет?

Эрен смутился, но с вызовом ответил, глядя в глаза:

— Потому что я хочу понять, нравится мне это или нет.

— То есть, если бы это оказался Жан.

— Он никогда не будет меня лапать. Исключено.

— То есть ты знал, кто тебя лапал все это время?

— Догадывался. — Эрен посмотрел на забытый таз с водой. — А тут представился случай.

— Случай, значит, — протянул Ривай.

— Именно.

Ривай вздохнул. Эрен иногда подкидывал такие задачки, от которых начинала болеть голова. 

— Давай, раздевайся уже.

— Как скажете, — Эрен улыбнулся, словно прочитал его мысли по поводу сна и прочих фантазий. — А кофту снимать?

Ривай посмотрел на него и едва не застонал от бессилия — Эрен стоял без штанов, с приподнятой за края кофтой и нагло улыбался. Почти ожившее воплощение сна.

— У меня от тебя уже голова болит.

— Я помогу ее вылечить, капитан. Вы только разрешите.

Определенно, Эрен — его личная головная боль. И Ривай не знал, что с ней делать.

— Ладно.

— Спасибо, капитан.

А вот Эрен знал, что с этим делать… Фантазия подкинула горячую сцену секса, где Эрен прижимал Ривая к себе, впивался в ягодицы пальцами и оставлял на них синяки. Против такого лечения Ривай совсем не возражал, даже если после этого он не смог бы нормально сидеть на стуле.

— Вот, держите таблетку.

Но реальность отказывалась соединяться со сном.

— Ты испытываешь мое терпение.

Эрен улыбнулся:

— Вы же меня испытывали и не чувствовали никаких угрызений совести. Почему же мне нельзя?

— Ты точно...

— Я все понял. — Эрен все же снял кофту, подвинул стул и, сев напротив Ривая, расставил ноги. Словно приглашал приступить к осуществлению фантазий. — Давайте лучше вернемся к тому, зачем вы меня позвали, а там посмотрим.

Посмотрим, как же. Ривай не хотел смотреть, предпочитал действовать. Он посмотрел на Эрена, на его невероятно привлекательные ноги, на тазик с водой и вздохнул.

— Что ж, посмотрим.


End file.
